I Wanna Hold You For Now And Ever Synyster Gates
by xSynderella.Dreamsx
Summary: This is a story about the hotness that is Synyster Gates! I've posted this story on another site and people seemed to like it so i thought i'd share it seeing as there isnt many on here
1. I Dont Know Vegas

Where was I? I had never seen this room before. Blinking my eyes and rubbing them, I still couldn't picture where the hell I was. Looking at the mascara stains on my hands and pillow; I stretched, and asked myself why was it breezy? I looked down and noticed I was naked

"What?" I asked myself aloud. This was strange. I looked around the room until I saw a body next to me out of the corner of my eye. I screamed and jumped out of the bed as the figure fell out. I was on a frantic search for my clothes, pulling them on as I found them, the figure still hadn't sit up and luckily I was dressed when a bunch of people burst through the door, instinctively, I fell down and crawled into a corner, just as the person who was 5 minutes ago lying next to me got up and pulled the bed sheet around him

"Who the fuck are you people?! Where am I?!" I said through my strong British accent, I was petrified and I didn't have a clue what to do... where the hell is my phone, I need to get the hell out of here.

"Just chill, we're not gonna hurt you" said a guy with snakebites, why is he so familiar to me? And the guy I was in bed with is just stood there staring at me and I know it's not because I'm naked. Why do I recognize these people?

"How the fuck do I know that?!" I cursed like a sailor and wasn't ashamed of it. They all just stared at me like I was alien, why don't they just stick me in a damn box and make people pay to look at me. The one I was in bed with opened his mouth to talk

"Look, just calm down. I promise we are not gonna hurt you. I know just about as much that went on as you do" I must admit he was _VERY_ good looking

"Urgh! This can't be happening" I screamed before I got up "Ok, I'm Chloe. Who are you guys?" I was trying to make light out of a bad situation, might as well get to know them considering I may have just slept with one of them. I stood up, finally noticing I was surrounded by 5 muscular, tall and heavily tattooed guys.... well apart from one but he was still taller than my 5'5 frame.

"I'm Syn" he smirked, still wrapped in sheets "This is Shads" he pointed to the bulkiest, who gently smiled in return "This is Zacky Vengeance, The Rev and Johnny Christ" he pointed at the rest of the guys and in reply I giggled, why do I feel like I know them? They stared at me strangely whilst I was giggling to myself

"Yeah, I'm sure your mothers gave you birth names like that. Now once again, what are your names?"

"I'm Jimmy" said The Rev, I faintly smiled "Syn is Brian, Matt is Shads. Zacky and Johnny, well, they are their real names" I Nodded

"Do you know where my friends are? I don't know Vegas or where the hell I am for that matter" I shyly chuckled

"Erm... No, Sorry" Said Matt

"Oh" I searched for my phone, when I saw something shining on my left hand... 'OH NO' I thought

"HOLY FUCK!!!" I shouted and they stared at me once again.... I showed my hand, Syn looked down at his own as we stared wide eyed at each other

"WE'RE MARRIED?" we shouted at the same time


	2. Married? Yeah, Right

I couldn't breathe.... WHY COULDNT I BREATHE?!, I was panicking, what did I do?!!! Damn Vegas! Damn this country, I knew I should have stayed in England, this crap can't happen there

"Calm down" said Zacky rubbing my back

"I don't get it, how could? Why? But? Arrggghh" I gave up trying to make sense of this all

"We were all pretty smashed last night and well this is Vegas" Johnny was trying to compromise, fuck him, I sat there and glared at him

"Pretty fucking smashed? Pretty fucking smashed!!!" I shouted at him, making the guys jump "I've been pretty smashed plenty of damn times and NEVER ONCE HAVE I GOTTEN MARRIED!!! This shit doesn't happen in England and this has just ruined the greatest week of my life" I was arguing with myself more than anyone else, why did I have to be so stupid?

"Err? Thanks?" Syn said looking at me

"Sorry but me and my friends had just gotten back from Wrestlemania dude! We had the best time and we came here to chill before we went back to uni. I'm stupid; this is all my fault"

"How is it your fault? I mean -" Syn was cut off by Jimmy

"You went to wrestlemania?! NO WAY!!!" I laughed at how easily he got off track, I definitely knew I would get on with The Rev and Zacky but the others were still kinda cautious of me, I mean what could I do? I was 5'5 for god's sake even if I tried to punch them I'd still only get to their knees.

Still laughing I replied "Yeah, was awesome mate. Batista is a God amongst Gods! Wasn't the best wrestlemania but hey it was still wrestlemania" Just then I heard my phone, I started looking around frantically then I caught a glimpse of it half under the bed and grabbed it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!!!.. Oww my head" This was the craziness I called my Best friend Jen, I loved her to death, she definitely was my insanity checker... well to make sure it was still there anyway.

"I have no idea but what I can tell you is I'm in a room with 5 guys" I said shifting me eyes to each one

"WHAT?! What in the blue hell did you do?!"

"We're in the Bellagio" Syn offered up and I smiled at him

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN THE BELLAGIO, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! YOU LET ME COME BACK TO THIS SHITTY MOTEL AND YOU STAYED THERE?!" the guys could hear every word and laughed at my feisty friend, god I loved her temper for the most part but when I'm hung over it's just damn painful!

"Bestie" We always called each this or by our real names when we were serious "Just get here... PLEASE"

"I'm on my way Bestie" she replied before she abruptly hung up on the phone.

* * *

45 minutes later, a 5'8 green eyed beauty came barging into the room and pulled me into a death grip

"I woke up and you weren't there, I panicked Chlomo" She frowned, using one of my many nicks, before she paused, walked back slightly to look round the room before her jaw dropped

"Oh....My....Fuckin....Pizza Delivery Guy" she stumbled out with, me and Zacky burst out laughing at her random sentence whilst the others looked amused "AVENGEND FUCKING SEVENFOLD!!!! WE HOOKED UP WITH AVENGED LAST NIGHT?" she squealed before rushing around the room like a mad woman on a mission, hugging them

"I thought I recognised them" I stared blankly

"So you know who we are" Stated Matt, looking intensely at me

"Well I thought I'd seen you before but couldn't picture where from"

"You're a dumb shit... Typical British" Jen said looking at me with a smirk before looking in Jimmy's direction. The girl never showed any emotion on her face, EVER but when it came to The Rev, she was like putty. She looked stunning with the red tint to her cheeks "So, wait, why he is "she pointed at Syn" in a sheet?"

Syn nervously laughed before replying "Well, it seems me and Chloe here, shared a bed. I'm sure her scream and the bedside table could explain the red mark on my head" Jen laughed

"Her scream is pretty awesome right?"

"Awesome? She woke up the whole floor" said Johnny with a laugh

"Damn straight, I think I even have a red mark on my head from where I fell out the bed" Jimmy piped up with a laugh of his own

"Sorry" I said blushing

"So" Brian said with a serious look on his face "What are we gonna do about this?" he pointed as his hand. At this point, Jen's face when from a thinking form to a confused look to complete and utter shock mode

"No fucking way! What the hell did we do last night? Damn stupid mind blanks and hangovers" she pouted. By this point I had noticed that Jimmy kept looking at her and smiling... Something's in the Damn water, I swear.

"Look" I said "I know this is gonna sound strange but we have to go back home, our flight leaves to LA in 4 hours and we have to go pack. Can we sort this out another time? Call me or something" I said rushing out the door with Jen

"But....but...but... Rev was in there" she said staring at me

"We need to leave now!"

If only I remembered that Brian didn't have my number or address. Guess no one was thinking at all last night or today


	3. Football Games and Shocked Faces

_Two Months Later..._

A lot had been on my mind but I had to get a grip, I had to remember my education comes first. You see, as I come from England, I gained a scholarship from UCLA and in order to keep it I have to keep my grades above average or I'll lose it and have to go home, I don't want that to happen but it's getting hard, I have two jobs and Uni, who I also play football (Soccer) for so there's a lot on my plate. Everyday I count my lucky stars that I didn't come over here alone, Beci, my best friend from home came here with me, just like with Jen, we do everything together.

SMACK!

I grabbed my head, argh! That hurt. A football brought me from my thoughts, this kept happening, I couldn't focus on anything I was always thinking and I couldn't pull myself out it.

"Sorry, mate" giggled Beci as she came running over to me "Thought you needed a wake up call" I laughed at her, we were complete opposites. She was quite girly in the clothing sense whereas I would wear whatever I felt like, she had hazel eyes that twinkled with a green tint in the sun, her endless smile was one of her endless attributes that got a mans attention. Her blonde graduated bob shone in the sun as her slim 5'7 figure came running toward me.

"You ok Chlo?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking again, you know what I'm like" I smiled

"Bad for your health that" She laughed "Seriously though, Just relax. The game tomorrows gonna be an easy win"

"Yeah, I know" Looking at her at her like she had two heads "You thought I was thinking about tomorrow? MAYDAY!!! We lost our Ninja powers!" We started cracking up as we started practicing freekicks with our goalkeeper Frankie. After practicing for 20 minutes a group of people caught mine and Beci's eye, as we looked over we noticed it was Jen and some of our other friends with... AVENGED!

"What the fuck?" I went pale as I looked at Beci

* * *

_Syns P.O.V_

I saw her stood there with her hair in a ponytail and her side fringe clipped back. We were all staring at her and this blonde chick that Matt's eyes hadn't moved from. They were wearing a soccer kit but without the shirts only sports bras... infact the whole team were dressed like that, this is like a mans favourite wet dream I swear and the cleavage that these things gave. Remind me to thank God later. She had a yellow band on her forearm and I squinted to get a better look, it read captain. Wow. Her and her friend were pretty good from what we saw of them shooting the ball at the goalkeeper, we had been stood there for about 20 minutes before she noticed we were there. She looked like she was about to pass out because as soon as she saw us she went pale.  
I knew this was a bad idea but Jen insisted, her and one of their friends Charlotte had bumped into us whilst we were looking for somewhere to eat. Jimmy was the one who recognised her, the last 2 months she was all he would talk about, he didn't even know her, he said she was beautiful and intriguing... How he got that from a 5 minute conversation I'll never know but hey I don't think we'll ever understand The Rev either. Jen had asked me whether I wanted to see Chloe so we could sort this mess out once and for all but apart of me doesn't wanna get divorced, I saw it with my parents and I definitely don't want to go through it... what am I saying? I don't know this girl!  
Just then Zacky smacked me over the head

"Dude snap the fuck out of it"

"What?!" I said scrunching my face up

"Your staring it's Rude" Matt said before he went back to staring at the blonde girl

"Like you can talk" I mumbled, he just glared at me as the other snickered. Just then we heard some older female shouting that they had a 5 minute break before they started a practice match. The blonde girl came bouncing over as Chloe followed slowly talking to someone else.

"Hi! I'm Beci" She flashed this wide grin that reached her eyes, it made them glitter

"I'm Matt" he quickly answered and I think she was giggling at the hint of desperation in his voice because that's what I was sure as hell laughing at

"Nice to meet you" She was British too. The rest of the guys had introduced their selves as Jen jumped on Beci. It looked as though Chloe was still talking to what it looked as the Coaches but before long she came traipsing over with a curious look on her face

"What are you doing here?" She directed at Charlotte and Jen whilst Beci and Matt went into a conversation of their own. The guys just sat down listening to the convo.

"No need to be rude" Charlotte replied firmly

"I'm not being rude, I'm asking a question" she shot back, making Shads and Beci look over. Wow, the British are kinda scary; I didn't know whether she was angered by our presence or just surprised that we're here

"Just Chill Dudey! We bumped into them and thought considering the, ya know, situation it would be good idea for them to come" Jen beamed with a wink

"So you brought them here?" She raised an eyebrow. I'm guessing now that it's not to do with us but rather where we were

Jen laughed "Oh come off it, loads of people see you guys pla-" Chloe cut her off

"Yes at matches, not training"

Jen laughed harder whilst Charlotte smiled "The difference is what exactly?"

She shrugged "There just is, you dickwad" which was followed by a round of laughter "Nice to see you guys again....I Guess" She smiled in my direction, I felt awkward at first but then we locked eyes, I noticed the silver/grey that shone through the blue when the sun hit them, they were beautiful.

"CHLOE! BECI!! GAME TIME!" they both looked back at their coach and nodded

"We need to talk" I spat out, not viciously just quickly before she could leave

"I know" She sighed making her British accent softer than usual before they ran back on the pitch to start their practice game. They were pretty good, Charlotte was explaining things to us as it looked like Jimmy and Jen were flirting to the side, they would actually make a pretty cute couple.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Oh my god, Oh my god. Their staring, please God make them stop staring... No actually make him stop staring, it's making me nervous and those eyes, damn those eyes! Those dark chocolate orbs that I could get lost it. URGH! I slapped my head, which made the others stare at me and Jen shout "That's it girl! Knock her out!" which made us all crack up.  
I got the ball and was ready to pass it on until one of the defenders, Cassie, came hurdling into my knee "FUCK!" I shouted as the coaches came running over

"You ok Captain?" Lauren, our coach, asked. I was thinking no but I nodded anyhow and got up with some assistance and I looked back at our new "fan club", Zacky and Johnny sat there cheering me on, which made me giggle whilst I limped to the ball. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Syn with a strange look on his face, Concern maybe? Nah, no chance I told the voice in my head.  
I placed the ball just in front of the half way line so I could line up my freekick, now's my chance to show off I thought, I NEVER miss direct freekicks. I walked backwards, eyeing up where I would place it in the net then ran up to the ball and kicked it with the front inside of my right boot. It looked like it was going slow-mo for a second as everybody watched it and when it went in, the girls on my team ran up hugging me as I faced the guys, Jen and Charl and said "Magic" with a smirk. I'm a Cocky Shit aren't I?

After 30 minutes more play, I tried to shake off my limp, I was in agony. Beci and Jen knew I was, we could always tell when something was up without being told I guess that's what best friends do, so Beci, at first was trying to help but I shrugged her off telling her I was ok in which she rolled her eyes whilst we walked back to the guys with our water bottles

"You ok Bugs?" Jen eyed me

"Dandy tar. Bec, lets go get changed so we can get outta here" I grinned the whole time, it even hurt to do that, Damn Cassie and her crap tackling skills. We got showered and changed as we met the guys outside. I plucked up the courage to grab Syn, pulling him to the side and telling the others we'd meet them at our usual meeting place.

"You wanted to talk?" I couldn't take my eyes of his and I wonder what he's like to kiss? Shut up I told the voices in my head that were starting to irritate me

* * *

_Syn Pov_

She's braver than me I give her that, I was gonna have one of the guys with me when I spoke to her.

"Err, yeah. Guess its obvious what about" I said moving my eyes to her lips before looking back in her eyes, I noticed three scars on her face; One on her cheek, one on the bridge of her nose and the other on her forehead. I wondered where she got them.

"So you want a divorce?" Her eyes were kinda wide, I thought I detected a bit of hurt but before I could double check, it was gone

"Well, that would be logical thing to do. Right?" I guess I kinda wanted her to confirmation that I was indeed right

"The logical one, yes" she smirked as we started to walk towards the bar

"I hate everything that's logical" I laughed and she soon joined in, agreeing

"You know what?" I continued and she looked at me as we stopped outside the bar "Lets give it a shot"

She stared at me in shock and started stuttering. "Y...Y...You? Huh?"

"Why not?" I stared at her as she appeared to be thinking it over with her nose scrunching up, it was adorable. Well why not? I asked myself. What have I got to lose? Nothing! That's right nothing! I've got nothing to lose but if she agrees a lot to prove.

"Ok" she said, now it was my turn to be slightly shocked, part of me didn't think she would agree but she did. I smiled and hugged her, taking in the scent of Jean Paul Gaultier and the sweet vanilla smell of her hair before we let go and she continued

"We take it slow. Nothing intimate, I'm not a whore.... well not anymore" we both laughed "No one's family knows until we know this could work, we work on getting to know each other first"

"What about them?" as I hooked my thumb, pointing at our friends

"They can know, of course. Beci and Jen probably already do, they're freakishly Psychic"

I pulled her in for another hug as she leaned her head on my shoulder. It felt kinda nice.

"Lets make an appearance wifey" I laughed as she grinned as me.

Damn. I'm Synyster _Fucking_ Gates and I'm Married. Who woulda thought?


	4. Sleeping Arrangements and Spider Killers

_Normal Pov_

we walked into the bar, which caused everyone to turn and stare at us, we ignored their stares and decided to get a drink as we were ordering I noticed that Beci and Shads weren't there. I wonder where they went, I thought as i scrunched my face up trying to figure out where they could be until a laughter broke me from my thoughts

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Syn asked

"Was trying to think where Beci and Shads were" I replied as he just nodded

"Don't know but they hit it off earlier as did those two" He pointed toward Jen and Jimmy

"Why are our friends hooking up? You do realise if your boys hurt my girls, I will take it out on you" I beamed

"Why the fuck would it be my fault?" he laughed

"Because it just would" I replied as I heard a squeal and everyone turned around to stare at the entrance. Me, Jen and Charl squealed in return and ran towards the small skinny girl in the door way

"What the fuck is up dirtbags!" she screamed as we hugged the crap out of her. Dani was Jens Cousin and we absolutely adored her. You see the thing is that Me, Beci, Jen, Charl and Dani were so damn alike that it was the perfect mixture; we cursed like sailors (Drank like them too), we always joked and messed around, hyper all the damn time and equally as close to each other. We were sisters. Maybe a freakishly dark version of The Sisterhood of the Travelling Yaya pants, well whatever the damn film is called but you get my jist right? One problem was maybe we were all so temperamental and stubborn with a temper to match so a fair share of arguments started. I don't know; it just worked.

"I missed you Cuz!" Jen grinned like a killer as we walked to the table we were sat at

"The serial spider killer is back bitches" we laughed. Damn I missed her like crazy; we noticed all the spiders in our apartments came around a lot more when she weren't about.

"Your a what killer?" Jimmy asked curiously

"Serial Spider Killer. Fuck the BTK, I'm The SSK" Dani laughed loudly "These dirtbags cant Stand the creepy little bastards so I was awarded the role after I caught Jen, Bec and Chlo hugging each other screaming whilst standing on the couch so I killed it. Was rather proud of myself too"

The guys started cracking up. We all took our seats; Dan was sitting next to Zacky who Charl sat next to as well as Johnny and Syn next to him and me as I sat next to Jen and Rev.

"So you ladies don't like spiders?" Zacky Grinned

"Fuck off Vengeance" me and Jen said at the same time, we had a feeling he was thinking of something "NINJA POWERS!" was the next thing we shouted whilst everyone looked at us weird

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLESSSS!!!!" Shouted Beci like a madwoman as her and Shads walked through the bar. We girls started cracking up. I swear they must think we were mad by now; we're so random it that nothing we mention makes sense.

"LEONARDO!!!" she continued

"DICAPRIO" I shot back as we cracked up again. Long story but to cut it short, one of our guy friends thought DiCaprio was a Ninja turtle too... So funny! (Also true)

They both sat down and joined us; they both had smirks on their faces. 'Dirty slut' I thought, haha, 'get in there'.

"Up for a Sesh Brucey Boo?" I grinned at her

"Of course Chlobo" Beci giggled "No one can drink like us Brits"

"A drinking Session" Charl explain. The guys nodded as She and I got up to get the steady flow of drinks we always got here. The guys don't know that this is one of my two jobs, as it is Bec's, and that Tony (the owner) likes to think of himself as mine and Beci's surrogate father as ours aren't close by. We came back with quite a few shots

"I HAVE NEVER KISSED TONY!" shouted Dani, again the guys were confused at the beginning but when they saw us down our shots, they got the hint we were gonna play I've never.

"I've never kissed a girl" Jen added. Me, Beci, Charl and the boys drank, they eyed us suspiciously

"I've never given a guy head" Johnny beamed. We girls drank. By the time we decided we were gonna stop playing we were either tipsy or drunk.

"So why you here?" Shads directed at me and Beci

"Why was you too busy to ask her earlier?" I pointed at Beci as the rest laughed

"Yes and just answer" Matt chuckled

"Well, we were gonna go to NYU at first but I didn't get in and Beci did. We love NY so it was our first choice. We were just lucky UCLA accepted us both and gave us Scholarships" I explained

"You got scholarships?" Matt sounded annoying sober to me so I pushed two shots towards him and smiled sweetly

"Yeah, something about our grading system that makes our grades higher than yours? something like that anyway" Beci replied not taking her eyes off of Matt's

Jen looked like she was thinking about something but before I could ask Charlotte interrupted

"So what's going on with you two?" she pointed at me and Syn

"Well, We -" Syn cut me off and I stared at him

"We decided to be strange, fucked up and different" Dani obviously didn't understand what was going on as we hadn't actually filled her in, I was kinda scared of her reaction. The guys nodded understandingly at Syn as the girls looked at me for an explanation

"Okay to translate what he meant" I raised one of my eyebrows "We decided that there was no harm in trying things out. We have nothing to lose"

"I'm confused" Dani blurted out

Charl laughed "They're married" she nonchalantly explained

"What the fuckity fuck?" she scrunched her face up

"Oh dear Cousin, we forgot to tell you that Chloe and Syn "accidently" married whilst we were in Vegas" Jen filled in

"What was with the air quotes?" I giggled

"I had a urge" she giggled too

Dani pulled a face as she thought it over "Ok then, Cool thing Bugs" she looked over at me. Her opinion meant the world to me as did the other girls'

"Why do they call you Bugs?" Rev asked

"Because I purposely tried to annoy everyone when me and Bec first came here" I grinned proudly as Beci high fived me. We carried on drinking throughout the night, by the time we were ready to leave, we decided that the boys should come back to our Apartments as it was closer than their hotels

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Syn looked at me

"Where you want" I half slurred

"With you?" he grinned like a Cheshire cat

"If it floats your boat"

"It definitely would" he said as he put his arm around my waist, I just bit my lip

"Ok then. We would have to share rooms anyway cause we don't have enough otherwise" I returned, trying to brush it off. I didn't want to take it as a compliment because firstly, we were drunk and secondly, he didn't choose me to be his wife. It just happened.

* * *

_Jen's Pov_

I heard what Syn had said to Chloe and I'd seen what had happened throughout the night, he was trying to get to know her and he was trying his hardest to show her that even if they didn't really know each other that well, he kinda liked her but as usual, she closed up and brushed it off. We're gonna need girly time after the match tomorrow.  
Sleeping arrangements tonight were gonna be weird cause whilst there are 2 apartments; there aren't much room in them. I share a place with Dani and Charl as Bec and Chlo shared a place; our apartment had 3 rooms, theirs had 2. We were sharing tonight whether we liked it or not but I will admit that sharing a room with the sexiness that is The Rev, I was more than happy I swear that when we agreed on it, I was grinning like I had won a Million Dollars I might as well have really. We all said goodnight and went to our respective places and rooms.

"Your Beautiful you know" Jimmy Blurted out

"Okay your royal drunkenness" I giggled

"Seriously, I'm not that drunk Jenna" He stared at me, I didn't know how to react. I mean, he's hot but I don't want to be taken advantage of, he may be The Rev, the greatest effin drummer alive but I wont sell my dignity so I can say I slept with him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you" was he reading my mind? "I liked you the minute I laid eyes on you. Your perfect for me. Everything about you just blows my mind, from your dazzling green eyes to the crazy relationship you have with your friends, right down to the way you seem to take pride in your ass" he half laughed, I joined in.

Maybe I did like to talk about how perfect my ass was, like the fact that it was not a big cottage cheesy lookin thing but it was cute. I looked at his face searching for honesty and I found it, I've been looking for a perfect guy for a long time even in the wrong places but with him, it was different, not once has he lied to me. This may be quick but it's worth it.  
I pushed him onto the bed as I sweetly kissed him; he returned it by tracing my lips with his tongue before it softly entered my mouth. It was definitely worth it.


	5. For Love or Lust?

'God is a comedian playing to an audience too afraid to laugh.'

_Jens pov_

I woke up with a yawn, last night was incredible; never in a million years have I felt that much intensity with someone, it felt like he knew me. I looked over at his sleeping form, he was perfect, maybe not to everyone but to me, he was and no one will ever compare. Let me try to justify this, even though I shouldn't have too. I met him a little over 2 months ago when the whole accidental marriage happened. I had hugged him and when I did I felt this bolt of electricity. It was like my whole world was meaningless without him; I don't know how I fell that easily, it never happens! Especially to someone like me.  
Just then I felt him move around to hold me and I melted in his grasp. I was helpless....

"Hey babe" he lazily smiled

"Morning sleepy"

"It's Morning? Why am I up?"

"Well probably because you felt me trying to rape you" I giggled "We have to get up anyway, the match is today"

"What match?" he inquired

"The soccer match that Beci and Chloe are playing. Charl was supposed to play but they wont let her" I knew I was rambling cause I kinda felt uncomfortable, not in a bad way but in a way of, I didn't know what to say about last night. He nodded then looked confused

"Charl plays?"

"Yeah, she got hurt last game so they put her on rest, which, by the way she isn't happy about" I continued

"So" he replied before coughing "Last night..." before he could finish I cut in

"I knew you were gonna think it was a mistake, I'm so stu-" instead of replying, he simply kissed me and it was mind-blowing

"Shut up" he laughed "I loved every second" before we started a repeat of last night.

* * *

_Charlottes Pov_

I woke up next to a sleeping form and at first I was kinda confused but when I looked next to me it all came rushing back to me. Johnny had been the one who had stayed in my room last night and at first he wasn't sure whether to stay in my bed or not, he kinda looked scared, I thought it was because he was gay and when I asked him not only did he look pissed off but he was determined, hey, who wouldn't wanna sleep with me? I'm Hot! I'm 5'6 with the darkest brown hair, dark brown eyes, that in the dark look black, a curvy figure that all guys would love to touch.... why the hell wouldn't he want to share a bed with me? I think that because of the question I asked, he felt he had something to prove and because he felt he had something to prove, we ended up fooling around and my god was that fun, even just me remembering him exploring the confines of my body turned me on. He had the lightest and sweetest touch. 'Fuck it' I thought as I started shaking him

"What?!" he sounded half asleep

"Wake up" I whined

"Why?!"

"Well... To put it simply, I'm horny" and with that said, he was wide awake. This was gonna be the best days of my life; he loved sex just as much as I did.

* * *

_Beci's pov_

Matt's arms were secured tightly around my waist as he was smothering me with kisses. He was so sweet and knew just how to treat a woman, not a girl, a woman. I may only be 22 but I feel like I've been aching for his touch my whole life and I know he feels the same.

I bet your laughing at me, thinking 'how the hell could they be together that quickly?!' I used to think the same before yesterday, he was so sweet and in a short amount of time, I wanted to just hold him and soothe him. I suppose if he didn't think the same he wouldn't have asked me to be his one and only last night. I know he wasn't that drunk because he only drank the shots whilst sticking to coke whilst we Brits can handle our drinks... We were born ready to drink.

I turned around and started nibbling at his neck and heard faint moans, so I decided to nibble harder which ended with the moans louder and me turned-on my back giggling

"You awoke the beast" he grinned playfully whilst I continued giggling

"Uh huh"

"Why's that Beautiful?"

"Cause I was bored" I replied pouting

"Aww, you're just lucky I was awake" he chuckled "because otherwise I would have turned into a mean, angry caveman"

I laughed so hard at the face he pulled and the way he said his sentence; he just stared at me before giving into the laugh he was hiding inside

"What are we doing today?" he said still lightly chuckling

"Well, what time is it Caveman?" skimming over his question

"11"

"Well, our game kicks off at 3, so we have to be there at 2 to warm up" he nods and I smirk. He's perfect, urgh, those muscles, the eyes and those dimples... such a baby face but in the most masculine of forms. 'My Man' I thought with a grin

"What you smiling at?"

"You" I replied before kissing him. Let's just say that you could use your imagination for the rest.

Dani's Pov

'Great' I thought. I have Zacky Juice on my face. We were sleeping so close to each other last night that his drool descended on my face... Sexy Time... I inwardly laughed at the Phrase Chloe and Jen had imposed on us. It was kind of our saying, we loved saying it ALL THE TIME, literally and with that I started thinking about this Marriage thing between Chloe and Brian. Would it work? I don't know. Chloe's pretty closed up due to previous relationships and I don't know Brian that well to comment.

I sat there thinking about it, chewing my nail as I felt Zacky poke me in the ribs

"What was that for?" I asked softly

"Because you looked to be thinking too hard" he laughed

"Oh"

"About what?" he quizzically looked at me

"Just about Chloe and Brian" Luckily he gave us permission to call him Brian.

"Why? What's there to think about?"

"Well, they don't know each other, it could end up disastrously" I stared at him

"I suppose but I think it's cool they're trying, Chloe's so cool and funny. Brian's the same, they suit"

"She is but she's difficult to get to know Zachary" he winced and I sighed "I don't wanna see her hurt"

"And you think I wanna see Syn hurt?" he asked forcefully

"That's not what I said is it?"

"NO! But you implied he could hurt her!"

"You think he couldn't? Look at his damn reputation Zack" I aggressively shot back and with that he dressed and shot out of the room. Wow, protective over his friends or what.

* * *

Chloe's Pov

I had drooled all over Brian's chest. It was kinda funny when I saw his face look down at me whilst I wiped it away

"Sorry, it's because of a habit I have" I shyly told him

"What habit?" he softly smiled

"Can't tell you"

"Why not? In a marriage we're supposed to tell all" At this point he had the widest smile I had ever seen him give.... 'Beautiful' I thought.

"It's embarrassing" I hid my face "Only Beci knows about it"

"Oh come on, I wont tell" I gave him a stare as if I didn't believe him "I WONT!"

"Pinkie?" I asked "I pinkie" he returned as we locked our little fingers

"Okay, well since I was like 5 I sucked my thumb and sometimes as a comfort thing or even a sign that I'm sleepy, I'll still do it. It's childish I know but whatever" I must have turned so red; I hid my face

He lifted my chin "kinda cute and Childish" he smiled "we all have our vices I suppose. When I'm tired, I'll sleep but you, you will suck ya thumb" he laughs and I smacked his arm

"Fuck off. Don't laugh, I know it's embarrassing but I've always done it"

"I wont tell. I promise"

"Good"

He pulled me into a hug and I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, I felt perfect here. He smelt delicious but someday, this would end, even if this was reality at all. I don't want to fall for him if I can't have it all. I want to be Loved and to Love in return, if that can't happen, then I guess I'll have to leave him before it gets that far


	6. Boys Like Girls

I am ready to meet my maker, but whether my maker is prepared for the  
great ordeal of meeting me is another matter.  
--Winston Churchill

__

Rev's Pov  


She was truly exquisite. Her green eyes sparkled like never before, her cheeks were softly blushed as she chewed on her nail. I loved how we fit together perfectly, everything was just perfect. I'm gushing like a damn girl; I don't know what I'm thinking... How could this work? She lives here in LA and I live in the OC which is a good few hour's drive; why do I doubt it? This could work if we worked at it. Luckily, we're done touring and won't be going into the studio again for a while, I have all the time in the world so why am I worrying? I shake my head as Jenna's eyes meet mine, I found out that no one calls her Jenna so I decided to take up on calling her it and I refuse to let anyone else call it her, I'm crap at giving nicknames so this will do for now. I faintly smile at her

"What's wrong?" She inquired

"Nothing"

"Liar" she smiled. God I loved that smile, it was one of those unique smiles that caused one side of her lips to go higher than the other

"I was just thinking about when we have to go back to Huntingdon"

She eyed me wearily "It'll work babe. Don't worry; let's not plan the future ok? Lets just live for the day" she ended with another glorious smile. This is what I really liked about her; her carefree spirit, she didn't want to be held down by what if's and to be honest, all the girls were the same and that's what I loved about each one of them, they were like us.

"Who's the match against today?"

"Urgh, those CSULB bitches" She snarled, getting up to shower

"Wow, they're playing Long Beach?" I don't know why I was taken back

"Yeah, whenever UCLA and CSULB play it gets very rough and dirty. It's a grudge match, they don't like each other. You see CSULB aren't that good, skill wise, so they're kinda jealous"

I laughed, a bunch a girls getting down and dirty? My kinda fun. I swear my grin must have taken up my whole face because she stared at me with the 'you're a perv' face

"Someone will get hurt. It wont be what you're thinking it will be" she finished before getting in the shower. I don't care, I like it rough, I inwardly laughed

* * *

__

Johnny's pov

this girl is uhhh--ammma---zing! I swear that her sex drive is higher than mine. I've been trying to get up to have a shower for the past 45 minutes but her wont let up, ITS GREAT! I don't know if anything will come from this but I'm not going to start questioning her now, what's the point? We're both getting what we want right? If I'm honest, I'm not really looking for a relationship as it wasn't that long ago that broke up with my girlfriend of 4 years and we didn't exactly break up on the best of terms so it's kinda put me off going into another one. I don't exactly think that Charl is the relationship type anyway, I think she's more independent type that doesn't like to be held down, which as I've said, is fine by me

"Charl?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at me

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my stuff" she looked at me as if I was stupid

"Yeah, I got that but what exactly?"

"My soccer stuff, I can't miss this game"

"You play?"

"Yeah" she laughed "I'm apparently 'injured' but I'm fine so I'm playing whether they like it or not. Ah Ha! There you are" she said, smiling at a soccer boot, I just laughed at her. This girl is crazy and I love it!

* * *

_Matt's pov  
_

Me and Beci walked out of her room freshly showered and dressed as I saw her walk toward Chloe's room, putting an ear to her door; she put a finger to her lips as I stared at her with a smirk before joining in.

"I can't hear anything" I mouthed. I loved how devious she was

"Just wait" she mouthed back before we heard a giggle and a soft sigh. We both raised our eyebrows before jumping out of our skins at a loud bang. We turned and noticed a pissed off looking Zacky staring at us

"What's up dude?" I asked

"Nothing" he mumbled. 'Yeah right' I thought

"You sure?" Beci inquired, picking up her soccer bag and putting it on the couch

"Yep" he mumbled again. I hate it when Zacky's quiet, it's strange.

I went over to Beci and put my arms around her waist, she tilted her head slightly before turning round and kissing me on the nose.

"Don't distract me" she smiled before going to the dryer to pull out what looked as soccer kits. I went and sat next to Zacky, who had gotten some cereal out with bowls and milk. We both started to munch on the food. Wow, he must be pissed off... A two word Zacky is not a happy Zacky, I inwardly laughed at how the sentence sounded, pretty clever I must say.

"You two want coffee?" Beci asked interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah" I replied as Zacky mumbled a yeah and Beci rolled her eyes. 'I'll ask later' I thought as I kissed Beci, thanking her for the coffee

* * *

_Zacky's pov  
_

After I walked around for what seemed like hours, I barged into Chloe and Beci's place. I couldn't believe she thought all the rumours about Syn were true, who the fuck does she think she is? She doesn't even know him well enough to comment or judge for that matter. I felt bad that I was being rude to Beci but Dani had put me in such a bad mood, I understand she's looking out for her friend but so am I. I'll do anything for my boys, and I mean anything. I got on really well with Dani last night, we were quite similar in ways, and I guess that's why we argued this morning. We're both concerned for our friends but they could both get hurt in this situation and after she said that Chloe was hard to get to know, which by the way she didn't seem like that last night, that could get Syn hurt and what would happen then? We'd have to pick him up after another failed relationship; I don't like depressed Syn as he ends up sucking the life out of everyone.  
I heard a bedroom door open as me and Matt looked up, we saw a smiling Chloe and Syn walked into the room

* * *

_Syn's pov  
_

Wow. Zacky was pissed.

"What's wrong twin?" Chloe asked him. Guess she noticed too. Just to fill you in, last night we discovered how alike Zack and Chlo were so we named them the Vengeance twins, which they both seemed too happy about. It was weird.

"Nothing" he mumbled as I saw Beci and Shads roll their eyes at exactly the same time, I laughed out loud to this, it was funny. They all stared at me as I shrugged.

"Don't lie, it isn't flattering" she crossed her arms

"Your friends a bitch" he spat out as Chloe and Beci Laughed. We sat down at the table.

"Ohhh, I'm guessing you ran into Dani whilst she was thinking then" Chloe replied

"What?" I stared. Honestly, I didn't get it.

"For some reason when she thinks, she gets a tad riled up which tends to make her argumentative" she answered "What you talk about?"

"Doesn't matter anymore" Zacky said looking at Chloe

"Oh. I get ya. Don't concern yourself over it, whatever happens, happens" She smiled getting up to get coffee whilst patting Zacky on the head as she went.

"How did you get what he was talking about from a stare?" Shads asked confused

"Twin powers" she giggled as we laughed "Seriously, though, I knew that's what she would be thinking about so I'm leaving the conversation there and we'll move on"

"I packed our stuff" Beci interrupted obviously agreeing

"What I would do without you, my dear, I never want to find out" they both grinned.

Matt was infatuated with Beci, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Kinda sweet, he deserves it. He's always been the type to want to settle down but never found anyone good enough to do it with. I hope she's the one.  
When it comes to me and Chloe, though, I have no idea. She has this way of telling you things without telling you anything at all, know what I mean? No? Well earlier I asked her about previous relationships so it was like she had a list prepared of what she would tell you without going in-depth whereas I was honest and just told her about mine. She did tell me one thing, it's hard for her to trust, it took her awhile to trust the girls as her previous friends, bar Beci, had always stabbed her in the back, guess that's why I'm gonna have to keep chipping away. I think I might ask one of the girls later to help me, I don't have much patience, I usually want it all and want it all now, I've always been like that I suppose.  
I found out we have the same music taste, she likes to listen to every type of music not just one genre although she prefers rock, which you can tell by looking at her wardrobe and the amount of band tee's she has. One thing that made my jaw drop, though, was the fact that she was more into Velvet Revolver than Guns n Roses. Her reason? Axl Roses' voice scared her, funny but strange reason.  
I looked at her as she was messing her hair up, nothing about her was neat and orderly, she said she needed mess because if she didn't, she would be too perfect, which we both laughed at but looking back on it now, she's right. She's perfect... for me anyway.  
I've noticed so many things since yesterday, like she pouts a lot without knowing she does and the way when she's pissed off her eyes are more grey than blue but when she's really happy and smiley, there a wonderful mixture of both; when she's calm, there more blue. I love the beauty spot she has above the right side of her lip which she's a little self conscious about, the way she rattles her tongue bar when she's thinking, I've even noticed when she stands next to someone skinnier, she hugs herself with one arm and chew the nails on her other hand but to me, her dangerous curves are what make her perfect.

I don't want this to fail. I don't like failure, I guess if you try and don't succeed, it's not necessarily a failure as you tried but to me it would be. We have to work hard at this, I know I am prepared too but whether she is, is a whole nother story. I hope she sees my sincerity and willingness otherwise this could be a disaster.


	7. Pushing Everything Away

"Failure is not falling down but refusing to get up."  
- Chinese Proverb

_Normal Pov_

Making our way to the ground was one of the most awkward experiences I've ever had to endure. Dani and Zacky both had faces like slapped arses; they're both too damn stubborn to make up. They were being way past childish, they were talking through other people or saying 'did someone just say something' when one of them spoke, they're doing it now. Fuck this

"GROW THE FUCK UP!" I shouted at them as everyone stared "I don't have fucking time for Childs games" I stated before walking off, the quicker I get to the ground, the quicker I can work my temper off. I heard footsteps moving quickly behind me as Jen hugged me from behind.

"Chill Bestie" she smiled and I sighed. I had way too much on my mind

"I wish they would grow up, we're not 12" I said getting angry again

"Don't take this out on me" she crossed her arms

"I'm not Jen but it's just got me so angry. I need to focus and I can't with their childness floating around" by this time I faintly heard the others coming towards up

"Bullshit" She said staring at me

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. Bullshit. That's not why your annoyed" I glared at her, is she calling me out? The bitch is calling me out!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey Gu-" Beci tried to interrupt

"I think you damn well know what it's supposed to mean and your taking it out on Dani and Zack" Jen carried on, I think by this point we both worked ourselves up over nothing, both of us at boiling point

"I'm not taking anymore shit out on them then I should with their childish fucking behaviour" I said snapping my head to look at them

"Yeah, sure. Keep kidding yourself with that. Me and you both know that's not what it's about" she said it with a smirk that pissed me off and I lost it. I pushed her to the ground, surprising everyone around us

"Fuck you Jen" I said before storming off

* * *

_  
Rev's pov_

"What the fuck?" I asked not really expecting an answer as I helped Jen up, her hand was lightly cut

"Don't worry about it" she said with a light smile "I pushed it too far"

"And what? She got pissy over nothing"

"Not exactly, Jimmy. Those two" she pointed at Zack and Dani "Have fucked me off too. I wanted a reaction and I got one didn't I?"

"I tried to help" Beci said taking Jen's hand

Suddenly, Syn just ran after her and we all looked around at each other

"I'm Sorry" Zacky and Dani said at the same time

"You should know better" Charlotte snapped at Dani "You know what today is all about, not to mention everything else that going on"

I don't think I'll ever figure Charl out, she's never serious. She even said so herself but she is today. Why are their moods so different? Jen read my mind

"Cause of the match" she looked deep into my eyes

"Pissy over a little game?" Wrong thing to say I guess because that pissed Beci off

"Excuse me?" She stared at me "It's more than a little game, Jimmy. The last time we played these bitches, I got my shoulder dislocated, Chloe got booted in the head which earned her 5 stitches and Nikki received 3 broken ribs so this may be just a game to you but to us it isn't. It's about bragging rights and pride" so with a glare, she walked off as Charl followed. I'm not making any friends today am I?

"I just pissed off 2 women at once, is that a record?" I asked as Johnny, Dani and Zacky chuckled whilst Jen and Shads rolled their eyes "Well? Is it?" I grinned. The mood is way too heavy for me

* * *

_Normal pov_

I had just reached the pitch when I felt someone pull on my hand and twirl me round. Syn stood there with a feather light smile as he pulled me into an embrace. I sighed again, me and my stupid anger

"She understands" he said. I just nodded, admiring his looks. I loved the way that no matter what the situation, his face always radiated calmness; nothing stressed him. I skimmed my eyes over his face, taking in all the detail I could. The way that his pitch black hair never moved in the light breeze, the way his dark chocolate orbs never lost their sparkle, the way the sun reflected off his nose stud, the way he always had a slight smirk playing on his lips, the way his body was so at ease in every situation, did this man not have a bad bone in his body? I doubt it, he can't be this perfect.

"My anger gets away with me sometimes" I half whispered, he was his turned to nod as if encouraging me to carry on "I just can't control it sometimes, Jen knows it weren't anything personal against her. Just a lot on my mind" I started walking ahead of him to the pitch

"Is it about me?" I stopped and turned slightly looking at him before quickly looking to the ground. 'Yes' my head screamed 'It's all about you'... 'Shut up' I replied to the voices. 'Touché' the voice chirped.

"It is, isn't it?" he knitted his brows together as if trying to guess "Tell me"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Why wont you tell me anything?"

"Cant we talk about this later?" I questioned. For the first time the calmness was gone and he looked frustrated and annoyed

"Fine" he huffed. I saw Beci and Charl walk up to us

"You coming?" Charl asked with a smirk and I nodded. I shot him a sympathetic look but he ignored me, walking away. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid' why do I always have to be so difficult? I want to let people in but I can't, I guess I'm afraid to admit I'm scared of the situation.

Whilst we were practicing, I looked around and saw Jen, Dani and the guys sat up in the stands but what I saw next turned my mood back to boiling point. The CSULB bitches had arrived, most of our team turned around to glare at them; I just simply smirked and carried on practicing my free kicks. This is going to be oh so fun but oh so bad.

Hundreds of fans students/fans had filled the stands as we were ready to kick off. As captain, I had the oh so wonderful duty of shaking hands with the opposition's captain which in this case was Katty (not Katie, CAT-TY) yes, she was a bitch who thought she was all that and then some, so you would imagine the pleasure I had when I broke her nose the last time we played; plastic surgeon did a good job. I grinned to myself and she knew what I was grinning about, it resulted in me receiving a glare. They won the coin toss and picked to kick off, which was fine with me. I preferred it that way.  
We played 20 minutes before the first causality; one of our players was tackled and gone over wrong on her foot. Only a sprain, she'll live but it resulted in a free kick which was my speciality I could feel the excitement in my bones, I was going to mix it up, they would expect me to go direct so I called Charlotte over telling her to go into the box so I could set up a goal for her, she nodded and got in position. It went perfectly; she headed it into the back of the net... GOALLLL!!!!! (Sorry too tempting lol) we celebrated as did our crowd.  
At half time we revised our plan; we should be winning more than 2-0... Yes just before half time, our other forward Sally scored, was a beautiful goal from a corner kick. We decided that in the second half to go full on aggressive. Before heading back on pitch, I looked into the stands at Syn and winked at him, before doing a signal and silly face at Jen as she cracked up laughing with the others. I put my arm around Beci's neck, telling her to be safe and that I got her back. After me, she's hated the most.  
10 minutes after we kicked off again they scored which resulted in us scoring again 5 minutes later, 3-1, not bad. There were fists, legs and bodies flying everywhere, we've stopped this match more times than we've played it, which was frustrating me.  
Our goalie, Frankie, Booted the ball and landed at my feet, so I started to dribble it whilst looking around to see what players were open. What I didn't see was Bitch features, Katty, coming diving toward me, her studs went directly into my knee that Cassie had gone into the day before, I screamed out in pain, 'fuck' I thought... I could feel my eyes water so I put my hand over my face as the other grabbed onto my knee

"Captain, you ok?" I heard the coaches Lauren and Amanda frantically ask

"FUCKING BITCH" I screamed out earning gasps and chuckles "help me up" I whispered. They helped me up; nothing was broken or torn, just really badly bruised. I could see the bruises already through the blood

* * *

_Syn's pov_

"Shit" I said along with Jen, Dani and Zacky, the others just stared wide eyed.

"I told you it was a grudge match" Jen said

"Yeah, seen worse than this though" Dani joined in

"But still… shit" I continued as Dani laughed

"She'll be ok"

I sat back down as Zacky's hand grasped my shoulder, he gave me a gentle smile as if to signal that she would be ok. Faintly I heard her scream 'Fuckin Bitch' which earned a few chuckles before being helped up, her knee looked a mess. That's gotta be painful, wish I could be down there, I feel like I needed to help... to do anything

* * *

_Normal Pov_

I winced as they sorted my knee out and insisted on going back on pitch to take the freekick, I HAD to score it would be the final blow to end the game. I looked into the stands and stuck my thumb up to signal I was ok before placing the ball on the floor, everyone knew I was hurt cause I was limping worse than a rapper in a hip hop video talking about Ho's and Bitches. I eyed the ball and the net before trying to shake off my limp. 5 minutes left. I ran up to the ball, leaning to the left slightly with my arm out as I kicked it; we all watched with anticipation of where in the net it would land. It hit the top left corner and as the crowd roared, me and Beci ran up to each other jumping up and our chests hitting each other before coming back down to the ground on our feet as Charl tackled me, squealing like a school girl. The whistle blew as the crowd cheered even louder and the team celebrated. Bragging Rights are ours for the 7th time, we wouldn't let it be any other way.

After the team showered and changed in the locker room, I had the first aider strap an ice pack to my knee, it was swollen and purplely, it looked.... well yucky. Again, I refused assistance from Beci and Charl as we joined up with the others

"That was fucking incredible dude!" Johnny shouted as he high fived us

"You ok Chlomo?" Jen inquired

"As always" I grinned

"Liar" she laughed

"Shut it Jenbadadad" I laughed as she looked at me

"What the fuck?" she still laughed. Everything was right in our crazy world again, we have a rule not to apologise but to leave it in the past where it belongs

"Islamabad is a country right? I didn't make it up?" I asked looking around

"Erm... Well I think it is, Twin" Zacky agreed hugging me" You were great" He whispered and I smiled

"No it isn't dude" Shads laughed as he kept a grip on Beci

"Yes it is!" We both shouted as the others laughed. Syn was quiet and I don't know why, it must be about earlier. The others walked off as we were meeting the team at our usual after games bar.... Tony's

I grabbed Syn's arm "You still mad at me?"

"I'm trying to get to know you Chloe but your making it so damn hard for me" he admitted

"I know. I'm sorry" He just gave me a pessimistic look, I couldn't take it so I looked at the ground "I can't help who I am Brian"

"I know but I promised you last night I wouldn't hurt you"

"Do you know how many times someone has made me that promise and broke it also?" I stressed, blinking back unwanted tears "Don't make me promises you cant keep"

He sighed "Your right, everybody gets hurt. How about I wont break your heart if you don't break mine?" I smiled, he really is trying. This is going to be hard. "Deal" I stuck my hand out and he stared at me as if I grew two heads

"I can do one better" he moved toward me and leant down; I felt his soft lips touch mine as I melted into his touch. I lifted one arm up to go around his neck and he carefully picked me up without breaking the searing kiss. Perfection seems to be a trend around here

"Are you okay?" I know he was referring to my knee but to me, I meant everything in my life

"I am now" we both smiled at each other and continued walking hand in hand to the bar


	8. My Circus

_**Anne Frank: "Think of all the beauty still left around you and be happy"**_

Last night was probably one of the funniest nights I have ever witnessed. We were supposed to have our girlie chat after the game but as soon as Brian and I arrived at the bar we noticed that everybody was mostly tipsy so the plan was out of the window and to top it off the fact I had to take strong painkillers for my knee, I had to stick to drinking diet coke; mmmm tasty, note my sarcasm? Hey, don't feel bad for me because the most enjoyable thing about it was that I witnessed not only my girlies and the boys making total asses of themselves but the whole football team as well, I don't think me nor Brian have ever laughed that much. The fun didn't stop at the bar either, oh no, it carried on all the way home too... Damn I wish I had a camera! So considering I can't show you a picture, how about a visual? I was hanging back with Brian and Jimmy, who was trying to be my crutch but that didn't work considering that he wasn't that stable then in front of us we had Johnny, Beci, Shads and Zacky, who was trying to get Beci's side fringe to stick like Cameron Diaz's from Something about Mary but what Beci didn't know was that Zacky was using his spit and Shads looked on laughing so hard he started choking, which ended with Johnny walking into a lamp post. Then in front of those guys, we had the three drunken sailors in the form of Charl, Jen and Dani. Why do I call them that you ask? Because that they were singing _'What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor?'_ before tripping over each other and ending up in a heap on the floor. It was a picture perfect moment, an extremely hilarious picture perfect moment! So that's how last night ended, nothing more happened or was said between me and Brian about the situation at the pitch or just the situation in general. We've just got to be patient and bide our time.

A loud ringing bell snapped me from my thoughts, signalling that it was the end of my lecture and the beginning of my free period, I love what I study I really do, I really have a passion for American History so much that I want to teach it but there's only so much comparing and contrasting you can do between Lincoln's pre-election Campaign and what actually happened after he got elected. I did this shit in college. **Let's move on already!**

I walked towards the table that my friends Jen, Bec, Charl and Dani were all sat on, looking like they had just been hit with a frying pan. I burst out laughing at the pathetic sight before me.

"Not so loud" Charl whispered as Dani nodded in agreement

"Feeling a little worse for wear, ladies?" I beamed

"Oh Fuck off" Jen piped in

"Touché" I laughed "You ok over there Bec?" she had her head on the table with her arms wrapped around, she just nodded

"Want me to go to Starbucks to help you guys feel better?" and with just saying that sentence they looked little better. Luckily, we had one not to far from campus so I was there and back in more or less 20 minutes. I handed out their coffees and sat down

"I'm in love with Jimmy" Jen confessed. Huh? Where the hell did that come from, I swear I must have looked like an idiot because I was looking around to find the answer causing people to look at me oddly

"Huh?" Dani looked over at her cousin "So soon?"

"Yeah" She beamed "He's...Just...So...Perfect"

"So is Matt" Beci joined in with the beaming. Why can't they go back to their pathetic forms? I don't want to hear about how smoothly things are going. How long have they known them? Get a Damn Grip.

"Johnny's a great fu..." Charl started before Dani piped in

"We get the point! We can hear you moan from campus, you dirtbag" we all laughed

"I'm happy for you girlies but seriously, isn't this moving a little bit too fast?" yes this is way too fast, that's my opinion and I'm sticking with it.

"Love at first sight" Beci said sticking her tongue out and I just burst out laughing.

"Sure babe, kid yourself with that one" I said still laughing

"It happens" Jen defended Beci. I couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous it sounded, I had tears in my eyes and at this point Dani joined in too

"I thought love was supposed to be blind? Yet you two, out of billions in the whole world have it at first sight? Sure" I said as Dani and I started laughing even harder. Just then Charl started laughing and Beci looked at her strange

"Why are you laughing?"

"I felt left out" Charl pouted and we all laughed

"I think someone's a little jealous" Dani smirked

"Damn straight I am. I don't get what we're laughing at" Charl replied

"Not you, you idiot!" Dani laughed "Chloe" Charl nodded and 'Oh'd'

"Why would I be jealous exactly?" I said pulling a face

"Cause you aren't getting any" Charl laughed and I raised my eyebrows in reply

"Not everything is about sex, Nympho"

"Or because you don't like having to work hard at stuff like this and you have to in order for you and Bri to work" Damn Beci for knowing me so well

"Oh I know!" Jen waved her hand as we looked at her "I think it's because he is the first guy to actually want to get to know you and not to sleep with you" I want to strangle her.

"And what?" I said in a thick British accent. Beci rolled her eyes

"He's taking you out of your comfort zone" She was right. I hate it when Beci's right, it's annoying as hell. Well, anyone being right is annoying really."Maybe" I shrugged

"Not maybe, Chlo. She's right and you don't like it one bit 'cause you think it means you have to compromise at stuff and you don't like compromising because your so damn stubborn" I think this is the first serious thing Charl has said all day, it's starting to become a trend, i dont like it"I guess" I shrugged again

"Just talk to us, woman. We're your lovers" Dani glared at me with a smirk

"Fine" I huffed "Maybe it's a little uncomfortable. No one has ever really wanted to get to know the real me apart from you guys. I guess I think that if he finds out what I'm really like and who I really am then he'll run away. I don't want to be hurt, I don't think I could handle it, not again yet I always end up getting hurt so it scares the hell out of me when I'm put in situations like this" I could feel the frown deepen on my face as I felt my girlies group hug me

"Babe, if he can't see how amazingly amazing you are then he sucks" Charl smiled gently. I love my Charlotte to pieces. She's the funniest person you will ever meet in your life and I mean _ever_; she's the craziest out of all of us and so down to earth but when it comes to her girls, she'll never let you down even when her whole world is falling apart at the seams; we still come first. Without her, We'd be clueless.

"Yeah" I looked at Beci as she spoke "How long have I known you? Since we were little kiddies, I've seen you go through so much shit but you always come out of it. Don't let fear get in the way of your heart 'cause if you do, you'll never learn to love" _My sister_. That's one way to describe Beci. She's always had my back from day one; ever since I moved to the place where we first met, we went through our bullshit and came out even stronger than before. I admire her because she's always willing to give everything 100% even in situations that could end up with her heartbroken and in some cases it has yet she never let it get to her, she would just dust herself off and get back up.

"You're always going to have us at the end of it, Bestie, you'll never get rid of us even if you want too" My friendship with Jen was strange. We are completely the same, in everyway. She was the first person me and Beci met when we moved here and she adopted us, welcomed us with open arms. She has the kindest heart with a fiery temper too. She's truly one of a kind; I've never met anyone like her and I don't think I ever will throughout the rest of my life, I love her so much. My Bestie.

"Like Crabs" Dani laughed and we joined in lightening the mood a bit "Seriously, we'll beat him down if he hurts our circus leader" Dani was the last one to join our 'circus' as she put it. She's sometimes difficult to get to know but when you do, God do you love her. She's so cute and short that you want to put her in your pocket and when you need that extra bit of sunshine, she'll be there. She has an attribute of each of us; she's crazy, kind, tough and full of love. She doesn't deal with bullshit; she'll be straight up honest with you from the beginning whether it's telling you that she likes you or hates what you're wearing. We wouldn't be complete without her; she'd be the piece of the puzzle we'd always be looking for. Our little sailor (cause she curses like one)

I grinned "Your right. Why should I let him do all the running around?" I guess that's where you say _'It's clicked'_

"It's clicked" Charl laughed as she looked at my grin. Guess she read my mind bell rang as it signalled the next period to begin. I said goodbye to the girls as I had one lecture left whereas they had I was walking back to class, a sudden realization hit me in a way that caused to me to stop. With those 4 very different girls walking away from me, I wouldn't be who I am today, right now in this moment. I wouldn't have done half the things I have and for that, I thank them. Each of their initials is carved into pieces of my heart forever. My little circus will travel the world one day and everyone will be jealous of what we can do.


End file.
